


风眼

by shapdppines



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 肉渣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapdppines/pseuds/shapdppines
Relationships: all眼
Kudos: 20





	风眼

金秦禹给李昇勋发了消息，叫他记得来取熏好的衣服。  
机器是金秦禹买的，一次电视购物，主持人是他见过一两次的姐姐，好像胖了点，姐姐说冬天的衣服太厚染上味道不容易散，金秦禹听完还光着脚跑回卧室里掏出了一件外套闻了闻，没什么怪味道，只是之前宋旻浩借着穿过，还留着一点他的香水味。他有点不满，好像就没有理由买那个新奇的机器一样。宋旻浩在房间里画画，金秦禹蹑手蹑脚的走近了，才发现他塞着耳机，johnny躺在他脚边，懒懒得看了金秦禹一眼。  
他拍了拍宋旻浩的肩膀，宋旻浩似乎吓了一跳，缩着脖子回头看他。  
“去看看，电视里那个是不是你录节目时用得那个。”金秦禹说。  
宋旻浩摘了耳机，示意他再说一遍。  
“我们买一个净化器吧。”金秦禹又说。  
“怎么了？家里有味道吗？”宋旻浩继续动着画笔，他在画眼睛，正用灰白色加高光。  
“倒也没有……”金秦禹嘟囔着。  
“哥又看电视购物了吧，买完了根本不会用的不是吗？”宋旻浩笑着说。  
“怎么不用了！”金秦禹不喜欢他这样说，但喊得又没什么底气。  
宋旻浩还举了三四个例子来攻击金秦禹的立场，金秦禹最近没什么忍耐心，很容易生气，也不听宋旻浩说完便扭头走了，他们都习惯了，看金秦禹这样也不觉得意外，反而都要笑，好像在笑闹小脾气的女朋友。  
宿舍住得太久，又是男人们的房子，已经旧得很，墙壁也泛着脏兮兮得黄，金秦禹在中秋来临之前曾试着清理过，只徒增心烦，又约了殷志源喝酒，那个前辈还在睡觉，金秦禹有些害怕，但好在殷志源没有发脾气，还温柔得问他是不是有什么心事，金秦禹有点挫败的说：宿舍的墙擦不干净了。  
他太认真的，殷志源以为自己听错了，又大声问了一句，金秦禹不敢再重复了，反倒是殷志源又反问了他，他嗯嗯答着，殷志源被他逗笑了，夸他可爱。被哥哥夸可爱的感觉很不一样，更加名正言顺一些，他有点想傻笑，掐了掐胳膊忍住了。  
“志源哥说要给我买酒喝呢，”金秦禹跟宋旻浩说，“让带你一个。”  
宋旻浩隔了好一会才拒绝，说自己还要画画，喝酒会断掉灵感。  
“胡说什么，你不是喝了酒才有灵感吗？”金秦禹贴近他一些，用手去抠他衣领子上干掉的染料。  
“姜昇润让你不要再去和志源哥喝酒了，”宋旻浩没什么表情的说，“一大早总是找不到哥。”  
“一大早找我干嘛呢。”金秦禹恹恹的，对这种事他们向来没有摊开说过，但他总觉得那一天就要到了，金秦禹近年认识了许多弟弟之外的人，也开朗了许多，他的世界变大了，危险也变多了。  
宋旻浩深深看了他一眼，不说话了。  
“我不能喝酒吗？我要三十岁了。”金秦禹被他看得心慌，拿不准他是不是生气了。  
“世上没有哥这么不听话的三十岁。”  
“什么？”  
“别去，”宋闵浩抓住了金秦禹的手腕，“不去的话，我会给哥哥礼物的。”  
“不要。”金秦禹被他激怒了，大概是因为宋旻浩说他不听话，又或者是这个弟弟对他太过不尊重了。  
他那天还是去和殷志源喝酒了，醉了之后又说起了宋旻浩，还小心眼的告了状，殷志源说：哥哥就是这样的。  
“你很听话了，我才不听话。”他说。  
离别时殷志源已经醉到不成样子，金秦禹搀扶着他，他在金秦禹耳边说：你身上的味道和旻浩的一样啊。  
金秦禹愣住了，话都说不清：“哦，哦，住一起嘛，难免的。”  
“对呗，对的。”好在殷志源已经醉到听不出异样，金秦禹和他坐上了了一台车，殷志源坚持要先送金秦禹回家，等到了地方他已经睡着了，金秦禹拍拍他，小声说：哥，今天很开心，我先走了，路上小心。  
殷志源睁开眼，似是恍惚了一下，突然握紧了他的胳膊，金秦禹以为他身体不适，没有躲开，那个哥哥又一下子很失落的样子，躺了回去。  
“走吧。”  
金秦禹应了一声，刚要下车，殷志源又叫住他。  
“做哥哥很好的，秦禹呀，弟弟什么都会跟着你的。”  
金秦禹有些心虚，但还是乖乖答应了。  
那天他回去，发现李昇勋也在。  
他先是嫌弃了金秦禹满身酒气，他总这样，金秦禹也习惯了，陪了个笑就想去洗澡，可李昇勋一直在他身边晃悠，金秦禹疑惑的看着他：有事？  
“旻浩说哥想买一个净化器。”  
“哈，”金秦禹假笑了一声，“什么新奇的事，街坊邻居都要通知一下，反正买完了也不会用，不是吗？”  
“干嘛发脾气。”  
“因为你明明知道我和宋旻浩吵架了！还装作一副不知道的样子试探我！我最讨厌这样！”金秦禹扔了牙刷，牙刷在盥洗池里叮叮当当弹跳了两下不动了，狭小的空间里一片死寂，还是他先服了软。  
“算了，我喝酒了，对不起，不该对你发脾气。”  
李昇勋轻轻抱住了他，说：哥，更年期吗。  
金秦禹被逗笑了，可是又忍不住伤心，笑得勉强。  
“我不知道哥和旻浩吵架了，”李昇勋拍着他的后背，“我来就是想占个便宜，哥如果买的话，我就也可以用了，那不是lucky吗。”  
“早知道你发这么大脾气，我就不来了，白挨了一顿骂，图什么呢。”  
李昇勋太会哄人了，金秦禹又想对他掏心掏肺的，可又一阵阵的疲倦，只能回抱住他，问他要不要留下来。  
“那不真的成占便宜了。”李昇勋说着，却还是把手伸进了金秦禹衣服里，摸他后背的皮肉。  
金秦禹骂了句脏话，李昇勋也不生气，低头吻住了他。  
那晚的性爱很好，金秦禹很舒服，又因为喝了酒，身体都像轻飘飘地浮在云端，他知道宋旻浩听得见，故意叫得很大声，拉着长音黏黏软软地叫着，甚至有些大胆的一样宋旻浩就这样推门进来就好了，可是宋旻浩从始至终都没有过来，中间李昇勋甚至堵住了他的嘴，怪他叫得太浪，怕不是姜昇润都要被他闹过来，金秦禹跟他撒娇，说：“让我安静点吧，让我安静点吧。”，然后低下头要去含住李昇勋，但又被李昇勋捞起来吻住了。  
他听闻口交给男人的快感是最高的，可弟弟们很少让他做，他不是一生下来就想含着男人肉棒的人，可情绪到了就总想做点疯狂的事，他的疯狂也不算疯，只是在循规蹈矩中稍微踩上一点底线而已，他觉得自己无聊，但大家都爱他的无聊，金秦禹就是这样的，安安静静的就最漂亮，什么都做也能得到喜爱，弟弟们是这样给他洗脑的。  
李昇勋搂着他昏昏欲睡，金秦禹缩在他怀里面把手机亮度调到了最低，还是订购了那个挺高端的机器，配件选项太多了，他有些苦手，但还是挑了最贵的那个买，结算后他心里一下子就放松了，像是患上无可救药购物癖的人。  
李昇勋听见他银行软件叮铃铃的响声，伸手把他的手机抽走了，叫他快点睡觉。  
“闵浩要气死了。”金秦禹小声说。  
“气死他，”李昇勋似乎心情特别好，即使困倦也掩饰不住语气里的开心，“好东西也不给他用。”  
真幼稚。金秦禹心想，但其实他跟宋旻浩生气的理由也挺幼稚的，他又想到殷志源说做哥哥很好，也不知道好在哪里。  
天亮时先来找他的并不是宋旻浩而是姜昇润，他明确表示已经知道金秦禹和宋旻浩闹矛盾的事，金秦禹便又忍不住怀疑他们三个每天互相通气，比如背着他组建了个聊天房什么的，但这样想想又有一点别别扭扭的甜蜜，金秦禹有点看不起自己。  
“不是说，不能和志源哥喝酒，”姜昇润解释道，“是哥不能喝酒，状态太差了。”  
“我没有喝那么多，昨天，”金秦禹说，姜昇润把他的手掌卷起来握住了，金秦禹又摊开，和他牵着手，“我会少喝的。”  
姜昇润乱糟糟的，一看就是还没洗漱，他把脑袋放在金秦禹肩膀上磨蹭着，他刚洗完澡，姜昇润就像个鸟巢一样把他盖住了。  
“再分出去一点点都不行了。”姜昇润说。  
“嗯。”金秦禹也抱住他，突然觉得他有些脆弱，毕竟也是最小的孩子，金秦禹总是会多疼一点，对他会有些盲目的服从。  
宋旻浩竟然两天没有和他说话，一直把自己关在房间里，金秦禹起初有些想服软，可一天过去宋旻浩除了吃饭之外也没来找过他，他便也怄气起来，直到净化器收到的那天，家里来了个维修技师，金秦禹正和人交谈时宋闵浩走了出来，还问了技师几个相关问题，等人走了，金秦禹坐在床上盯着宋闵浩看。  
“花了多少钱啊，哥。”宋旻浩笑呵呵的没事人一样。  
“你给我报销吗，知道干嘛。”金秦禹冷冷的。  
“别训我了，”宋旻浩委屈道，“我画了两天画，脖子都僵了，哥也对我笑笑。”  
金秦禹没理他，拿起选好的衣服挂在机器里，对照着说明书缓慢的操作着，宋旻浩上前按了几下，金秦禹把他的手打开了。  
“和人家技术人员说了那么长时间，都不知道怎么用吗？”宋旻浩揉了揉手，还在逗他。  
这时候要是理他了，他就会有机可乘，金秦禹明明知道，但还是忍不住回了一句：又不给你用。  
宋旻浩站在他身后，在他耳边细细密密的吻了起来，撒娇似的：给我用吧，好室友。  
宋旻浩半推半拽的把金秦禹弄到自己的房间里，给他看画完的成品，宋旻浩很少会画清晰的人脸，可这次就算是金秦禹看，也知道那是自己，他在之前眼睛的基础上又加上了鼻子嘴巴，眉毛下垂着，嘴角却翘着，是无奈笑着的他。  
“不喜欢吗？”宋闵浩问。  
“我做这种表情的时候，没有不满。”金秦禹很认真说道。  
“这样真的很好看，哥，我为你做得太多了，你别总气我。”宋旻浩大言不惭的。  
但金秦禹仔细想想，也想不出什么不对的。  
“胜勋哥和昇润怎么都要做好人，”宋旻浩顶了一下金秦禹的腿，让他双手支在画架上，“明明是我在这给哥礼物，他们却要说好话。”  
宋旻浩进入金秦禹身体里时还在发牢骚，金秦禹要堵住他的嘴反而被他咬了一下手指。  
“某种程度来说，我们其实特别正常。”宋旻浩不紧不慢地磨着金秦禹，金秦禹不想听他说话了，可是又没什么力气阻止他，宋旻浩掐着他的胯骨，不让他转过身面对自己。  
金秦禹的眼泪掉到了画上，他心里急急地疼了起来，甚至有些哀求宋旻浩：去床上吧，去哪里都好。  
他好像总是要一败涂地的，但又没真正失去过什么，或许这是做哥哥的好处。  
房间里机器运作完毕的音乐响了起来，已经无人去关心它，金秦禹隔天才去打开，李昇勋的衣服静静挂在里面，他什么时候来的金秦禹并不知道，或许也像那晚的宋旻浩一样，听完了整个性爱过程，只是那是弟弟之间无言的规定，而他则站在风眼之中。

End


End file.
